


1,001 Drabbled Nights

by epyon_avenger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyon_avenger/pseuds/epyon_avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I end up writing little drabbles almost nightly, figured I should probably post them. AUs and ships all over the place. Writing quality not guaranteed. XD</p><p>They _do_ start getting longer (and hopefully better written) as time goes on. My apologies for all the short and/or nonsensical ones in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoons (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

If Redglare is the big spoon, she likes to cuddle up so she's got her lips brushing against the back of Kanaya's neck and her nose in her hair because it smells safe like home. If she's the little spoon, she curls up small and tries to make sure she's got arms and legs draped over her because Pyralspite could cover her easily with a single claw, wing, or tail.


	2. Clothes (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

Redglare likes all the multicolored/textured cloths probably as much or more than Latula, but she is good about it because she really likes Kanaya. But! Someday, she'd also like the idea of making a fort with all the bolts of cloth and sitting in it (or getting up to no good) with Kanaya, maybe take a nap too, just enjoy all the sensory stimulation.


	3. Scars (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

Redglare has made it a point to count and remember each and every one of Kanaya's scars and imperfections. She's got a complete map of them in her mind, and when she remembers, she tries to subtly ask about them. Half of that is because she likes to know more about her life, and half because she is compiling a list of people that need to be visited if/when she has the chance, and also to make sure no more get added. Regardless though, she thinks they're attractive, especially when Kanaya is glowing. If she was the type to say romantic things, she might liken them to shooting stars in a perfect porcelain sky, but she's not, so just thinks a concept like that and doesn't find words for it.


	4. Old (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

When she's old, she ages like a fine dragon. Her senses may dull and all the shapes and colors may star to blur together, but she can still pick her Matesprit out of a crowd like she was the only one there. The cane is mostly for walking now, but anyone who tries to lift something from her will find out that's not all she can use it for, and the glasses cover eyes that had started to go red a long while back. All the while, she counts herself lucky. How many of her alternates had never lived this long? Most didn't even make it to a quarter of her age, and here she was. The spring in her step might be gone, but she's quick with her words and her mind is still sharp, at least enough that she can still make her Matesprit blush and anyone who gives them a funny look a panic attack. Maybe she won't live forever, at least, not tromping around like this, but it's been a good run, maybe even a great one. When she curls up at night in arms that she knows she can trust, there isn't dread or denial, she got over that a long time ago. She curls up, and she dreams of white clouds on a golden sky and a peace that most Alternians will never know.


	5. Young (Redglare & Pyralspite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porosi Pyrope" is the name given to this Redglare.

Porosi had never really been able to understand other dragons, or more like, they never spoke to her. Pyralspite did, of course, and she could get a whif of that they were doing sometimes, but mostly they ignored her. As a pupa, it didn't really bother her, but as she grew older and their infrequent meetups with other dragons continued with her sitting on the outskirts, it started to become grating. Finally, when she'd had enough, she strode right up to one of the ones that seemed to be 'talking' to Pyralspite and swung her cane at its nose. It couldn't possibly damage the creature through the armored scales, but it was enough to make it rear back. Imperiously, she demanded to be treated like the daughter of dragons she was. Less ideally, she was treated to a burst of flame for her efforts. Flames blocked by Pyralspite of course, followed up by the larger dragon attacking the offender, Porosi getting in what she could with thrown rocks and hurled insults. When the dust settled, it was clear who the victor was, and she left the meet on Pyralspite's back. That altercation landed her a grounding, or more like being left on the top of a mountain for a week, but afterwards she'd asked what they were saying. Apparently that dragon had been demeaning her lusus for looking after one of the cowardly little Alternians. Somewhat smugly, the dragon added that they didn't think of her as cowardly or little anymore.


	6. Dragon Mom (Pyralspite & Redglare)

Taking care of wigglers isn't easy for dragons, mostly because they are tiny and squishable and dragons don't really have anything helpful for tiny squishable things. This was a conundrum that Pyralspite had not counted on when taking up her charge. Not that she regretted it, but it did require a measure of creativity. As it turned out, her long and prehensile tongue did the job well enough, with the added benefit of entertaining the little teal blood. Any sane creature would be concerned at being lapped up by a dragon, but her grub just seemed to enjoy the ride. No regrets at all.


	7. Song (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porosi Pyrope" is the name given to this Redglare.

Alternia isn't big on the arts, or at least, not those that aren't bringing glory to the Empress. Fortunately, dragons don't give a damn about the Empress. They also don't sing like Alternians do. Why use a voice with a limited range when you can sing and everything with an ounce of psionics in the area can hear your song. It was something Porosi had always wished she could do, sing along with her lusus. As it was, she could only try to emulate the song in her mind with her voice. If anyone had been around to listen, she'd have culled them. If they'd been around to listen and she hadn't culled them, however, it was likely they'd be impressed. Mostly, singing makes her homesick, makes her miss Pyralspite, makes her miss her childhood. However, every so often she gets the itch, something normally satisfied by finding somewhere sufficiently far from everyone and everything else that she won't be heard. But occasionally, once in a very great while, she'll forget herself around Kanaya. Singing softly as she works a case or repairs her weapons.


	8. Rest (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porosi Pyrope" is the name given to this Redglare.

Porosi's daymares had always been trouble for her after leaving Alternia, it was only because she almost never slept that it was bearable. She'd heard Humans talk about having good dreams before, but it was not something she really thought could happen for Alternians. Visions, maybe. Slightly less horrible daymares, probably. But good dreams? It just didn't seem possible. With Pyralspite, she'd had shared headspace, and having the great dragon inside her mind meant she could sleep dreamlessly. But that was before Kanaya. She isn't sure one could call the notquite-daymares she has 'good dreams', but she doesn't wake up feeling tortured, often she doesn't wake up for more than a moment. Long enough to clutch at her Matesprit and drift off to sleep again after breathing in her scent, making sure she is still safe. It's not perfect, but it is better than she has ever had it.


	9. Counting (Redglare <3 Kanaya)

After four-hundred and thirteen days, she is quite positive that she does Human-love her Matesprit, probably more than is healthy. It bothers her less than it should. After six-hundred and twelve days, it is hard to remember a time without her, and only the vague pangings of loss still twist her stomach when she thinks of her life before, missing her lusus. After one-thousand and twenty-five days, it is hard to function solely as a she when life is so much easier as a we. After one-thousand three-hundred and fourteen days, she looks back less than she looks forward, counting out the days they'll spend together. After four-thousand one-hundred and thirty days, she stops counting the days. However many or few are left, she'd rather spend them on her Matesprit than counting.


	10. Three's Company (Redglare <3 Kanaya <3< Latula)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porosi Pyrope" is the name given to this Redglare.

If/when Latula crashes their sleeping arrangements, it is an unconscious part of her sleep that Porosi is always touching both of them. No matter who is in the middle, or where she ends up in the bed, there is never a time she is not touching them both. Half for peace of mind, which is important with how little she sleeps, but also half because she doesn't want them to forget she is there too. Her favorite might actually be on an off time when she is the one who ends up in the middle.


	11. Australia (Redglare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porosi Pyrope" is the name given to this Redglare.

There wasn't really all that much Porosi had wanted to see on Earth, it was a strange planet that was too bright and too busy and too tame for her tastes. All except the place they called Australia. From the minute someone had mentioned everything there tried to kill you, it was on her to-do list.

It was a little disappointing that none of the people there tried to kill her, but she could let it slide because they were mostly friendly and none of them tried to poison her either. Once she got into the wild though, there was no shortage of fun to be had. All kinds of giant deadly creatures, venomous snakes, giant bugs, the works.

After several days out and about, she finally checked back into the hotel she was staying at and spend the next few days showing off pictures of all the things she'd wrestled, eaten, or otherwise culled.

Earth was kind of a terrible place, but she'd definitely visit Australia again, and next time she'd have to see about bringing something so she could try doing it underwater too.


	12. Kittens (Redglare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porosi Pyrope" is the name given to this Redglare.

Normally, the pockets in her coat were almost exclusively for ammo. Or throwing knives. Sometimes gas grenades. The point is, they definitely were not normally for kittens. Except. Kanaya was going to be out all day, and it was possible that she might have decided to take them on patrol with her. Just the morning one! There weren't usually any incidents on the morning patrol. Just jumping from roof to roof, maybe car surf a little bit, and then get to the precinct and let them run around her back office a little.

Except there was definitely an incident. It wasn't like she could just ignore it. She couldn't get shot with a coat full of kittens either. Which meant. Time to get creative. A bucket dropped on the first thug blinded him, dropping down and kicking him in the head sent it flying into the next guy while he dropped. A spin to kick the last one dropped him quickly enough, with an extra boot to the head to keep him down.

Nice. Well, done. She'd have to treat them to...something she'd steal out of a fridge at work for them. A+ deputies.


	13. Sweaters (Rose <3 Kanaya)

Rose likes to write in comfortable sweaters, all of which Kanaya finds hideous. It was challenging for Rose to keep them for any length of time without them mysteriously disappearing until she started knitting them in Kanaya's colors or with her sign on them. It's enough guilt that they survive, for now. It also helps that they're very good for cuddling, if you close your eyes. > :P


	14. Baths (Rose <3 Kanaya)

Rose is fond of long scented baths, something that Kanaya took a long time to come around to, given the fear of water instilled in most Alternians. However, it's become something of a ritual to settle into the tub (helpfully enlarged by Jade) so that Rose can read and lean against Kanaya, who has learned to find comfort in the warm water, scented candles and company of her Matesprit. It helps that she secretly delights in the bubbles.


	15. Where Babies Come From (Rose <3 Kanaya)

Rose and Kanaya have repeatedly told Roxy that she came to them on a meteor, and despite the fact that one of her parents is a functionally immortal blood drinker and the other is a nigh omniscient god, she thinks they are just pulling her leg. For years she huffs and stomps out of the room when they tell her this. Finally, her Aunt Aradia actually takes her back to see the meteor crash into their yard, destroying the fichus Kanaya had been trying to raise, and replacing it with a small blond baby on a rock. Her consternation is complete when she immediately calls around to ask her friends who confirm their 'parents' had told them about the meteors ages ago and why wouldn't she believe that, it was perfectly logical. Apparently she didn't know where babies come from afterall.


	16. Stars (Rose <3 Kanaya)

After the game ends, and it's time to construct a new world, Jade spent a great deal of time helping Kanaya learn to use her space abilities. One of the easiest is perception, learning to look far far away.So! Some nights, she will look up at the stars of their new universe with Rose. And they will name them after people and places, sometimes with Jade, sometimes by themselves. But, there is a special constellation she picked out, and on the anniversary of their Matespritship, she shows it to Rose. You have to look at it sideways to really see it, but if you squint just right, it looks like their symbols (the one she imagined for Troll Rose) intertwined. Unfortunately, it also looked like something else that Dave wasted no time in pointing out, much to Kanaya's embarrassment. Rose still thinks it's sweet.


	17. Trips (Rose <3 Kanaya)

Once the new world had been established for a while, the life of an immortal god (and semi-immortal rainbow drinker) definitely started to get to the happy couple. They couldn't go zipping around time and space like certain other individuals afterall. So instead, they planned the sort of trips that only those like them can. Journeying together to the equator and then separating to each go in opposite directions to meet at the other side. It's a long journey on foot, even if you take boats for the water portions, but when they finally meet again, they have stories and trinkets aplenty.


	18. Nightmares

Rose has nightmares frequently when the game ends. She has seen so many possibilities, so few of them good. Her Moirail knows, a Seer herself and in touch with the Minds of others. When the nightmares come, she is there with humor and paps. Her Kismesis knows, also in touch with the Light, also knowing the sting of failure and pride going before a fall. When the nightmares come, she is there with barbs and taunts that push her to work through them. Her Matesprit knows, a Sylph and the light in her long darkness. When the nightmares come, she is there to chase them away with kindness and cuddles and a warmth and brightness that outshines any sun Rose has seen. When the nightmares come, so to do her quadrants.


	19. Kanaya's Love

The meteor is dark, darker than ever with the majority of her friends dead or gone, what little light they sometimes had from Skaia or Prospit long faded into nothing as they hurtle toward the new Session. The corridors are an inky blackness brightened only by her own light, a reminder of what she has lost and what may yet be lost in the future. All of this darkness is nearly overwhelming if not for the light of her Matesprit. Perhaps not as pronounced as her own, but the Human woman's skin smells of it, blood tastes of it, and even when she has imbibed far too much of her Earth soporifics, her eyes are filled with it. Whatever darkness may surround her, there is still some light left in her life.


	20. Rose's Love

The future is dark, or at least, most of them are. She can see them when she's awake, but it's much worse when she sleeps. Thousands of terrible ends, all becoming greater and greater possibilities, nevermind the thousands of terrible ends they've left behind, and the arguably terrible present they are living in. Drinking makes it go away, at least a little, dimming the visions beneath a sea of soporifics so she can finally have a moment to herself. Except she isn't herself, she's someone else, and she understands a little why her Mother drank as she did.

But her mother did not have Kanaya. A soft nightlight when she is hung over and struggling back to her room, a bright daylight when the shadows come with first waking, she is cool and soft and wonderfully quiet when the sick has set in. She can feel the disappointment from her matefriend/girlsprit, but she doesn't leave, and that has to count for something.

Sometimes, when she has had just the right amount of alchemized alcohol, when the visions are dim and her companion is bright, she can tell her anything, everything, be the person she was for an instant. The only thing she can't tell her is how much she loves her. Tomorrow, it is always tomorrow, once she's cleaned up and is presentable. Tomorrow she will tell her.


	21. Today

Rose has always gotten glimpses of what could have been, what once was, or what will be. Her alternates share something of a connection with 'herself', and it drives her to drink from the horrors that befall them. Or it would, except that Vriska seems hell bent on mocking her weakness, and she is not about to be made a fool of by that troll. She's seen how Kanaya gets around the Cerulean blood, so she steps it up and beats her at her own game. Who has a specially alchemized dress? Rose does. Who has a complete date itinerary mapped out? Rose does. Who has a plan to woo the fair (exceedingly pale really) Maryam? Rose does. Well, mostly does. For a moment, she considers putting it off a day. Surely the plans would be even more developed tomorrow, except...something...just beyond the reach of her Sight rebels violently at the notion. Grasping at it doesn't get her any closer, but she can hear the laughter of the "Sisters" down the hall. Not tomorrow, today. Today she was going to talk to Kanaya, and then she was going to rub it in Vriska's face. Today.


	22. Vacillation

There are times that Kanaya greatly regrets explaining quadrant vacillation to Rose, this is definitely one of those times.

It had taken some effort on her Matesprit's part to put together an outfit so utterly bad that the Jade-blood was seriously considering just ripping the clothes off and throwing them in the fire. Worse yet, as she was pondering this course of action, her infuriating Human was taking 'selfies' and posting them online. And tagging her in them. TAGGING. HER. IN. THEM.

Which is how she finds herself flying across to the room to slap the phone away before any more damage can be done and ridding them both of that hideous clothing. Halfhearted protestations are quelled with a judicious application of lips and sometimes teeth and by the time her little pitch whirlwind is over she is tired and a little confused.

This is not at all improved by the decidedly pale manner in which she is being papped and coddled now, and it is very hard to resist purring affectionately from it, even if she does not believe that she would wish to discontinue their romantic endeavors to pursue a pale relationship.

ROMANTIC ENDEAVORS THAT ARE STARTING AGAIN!? Since evidently conciliatory measures obviously act as a prelude to decided flushed actions. Which would warrant a stern lecture about manipulation and personal boundries except that she really does like her horns rubbed that way and Rose knows exactly what she is doing and a great many words are drawn from her lips in the following moments and none of them have anything to do with scolding.

Briefly, once the Alternian is feeling drained of all her quadrants and thoroughly wrung out, she muses that she could think of worse things to be cursed with than a quadrant flipping Matesprit, except that same Matesprit has a particular glint to her eye that promises the evening is just getting started.


	23. Storms

It's a well known fact that Kanaya Maryam fears nothing. She has died and come back, fought to save the multiverse as she knows it, and fended off not one, but two Lalondes when she absolutely had to get some sewing done and had no time for their shenanigans.

So when it stormed outside, which was definitely not a thing that happens in the desert or on meteors or on tiny little fake worlds, it definitely was not fear the startled her awake at the crash of lightning, and she absolutely was not glowing like a lantern because of that.

Likewise, it was an entirely unrelated reason that prompted her Matesprit to take over the roll of the big spoon and carefully navigate her head into position between her horns so she could be flush against her. That was simply cuddling and had nothing to do with very loud Earth storm noises.

Anyway, if she didn't cuddle up like this it was highly likely her Matesprit would be scared, so she was definitely doing her a favor and was not frightened in the least. Definitely.


	24. Beach

Rose was not fond of the beach. Actually, that was an understatement. The distaste Rose bore for the beach was not to be underestimated, and there was very little in the world that could get her to make a trip to one. Dave's cajoling and raps were of no use, Jade could make the face all she wanted, and Roxy could try (poorly) to take on 'that tone', but not one of them could get her to budge an inch on it. Which was fine really, she had no interest in the beach. Too much sun and sand and heat for her anyway. Which was why she was currently sitting on the beach, under an umbrella, covered in SPF 900 sunscreen.

While she was more than able to resist her friends, she had perhaps agreed too hastily to the journey once her Matesprit had put on a suitably dejected expression. It didn't hurt that she had agreed to let Rose help her select appropriate swimwear. Maybe 'appropriate' was stretching it a bit, but she stood by her statement. The only thing hotter than the beach in summer was her Matesprit. Now if only she could get Vriska to stop trying to bury her in the sand every time she dozed off it would be perfect...


	25. Hair

Rose Lalonde has perfect hair no matter how vigorously they pail, and it makes Kanaya crazy. At first, she thought it was simply because Rose was most often on the bottom, so she switched that around, but it didn't change anything. Next, she thought it must be the hair band, so a certain amount of effort was taken in making sure it "fell off" early on. Still no change. It wasn't until she actively began trying to mess with her Matesprit's hair that Rose gave her a knowing grin.

Damn you and your perfect hair Rose Lalonde. Damn you.


	26. Cuddle Pile

After meeting up with each other, Roxy and Rose were practically inseperable. Not that Kanaya minded, actually, it was kind of nice when the...elder...younger...not-Rose Lalonde stayed over. Humans were some of the few that were warmer than she was, it was a rare pleasure.

After a time though, she was definitely beginning to feel outnumbered. It was hard enough to resist Rose's requests for things, but Roxy didn't try to snark or sneak her into things, she just made the poutiest lip and it was impossible to say no.

Eventually, she knew she'd need backup, someone that would be able to strike back against the Lalondes. Fortunately, her own D/Ancestor was exactly the right person. Where she was a shrinking violet, her D/Ancestor was prowling roarbeast, and she wouldn't be won over so easily.

That was the thought anyway. Apparently her D/Ancestor was equally weak to the charms of the ecto-family, which is how she found herself in the middle of a pile of sorts that was doing an excellent job of prompting her to try and outshine the sun. Ah well. At least it was quality time with her favorite people.


	27. Switch

It had all started out innocently enough. The plan was to see if she could switch places with Rose in her classes and see if anyone noticed. Which totally worked, and she probably got an A on that paper. Then the plan was swapping out at a social event, also A+ and Rose could really rock her style. But then it turned into a bigger game, and Rosie was really upping the ante by sending her out with her girlfriend. Not that she didn't like Kanaya, she really did, but it felt kind of strange to be trying to pull one over on her. Especially since it seemed like it was working? Which, ok, is that bad? Did that say something about something? She didn't know.

There was an awful lot of hand holding though, and Kanaya was pretty affectionate, and she'd be lying if she didn't think it was kind of nice, but this was not really what she signed on for, and then they were saying goodnight, which...wow, Rosie, this is some involved goodnight kissing, and...oh. Ok. Not just kissing. No problem, but she was having trouble remembering fancy Rose words at the moment.

...and...it was a trap all along, because that is definitely Rosie smirking at her, and that is definitely Kanaya smirking at her, and...welp. This was going to be something alright.


	28. Justice and Vindication

It wasn't normal for a Lusus to have two charges, probably even something that would normally be disallowed, but no one with half a thinkpan argues with a dragon. Especially not a fully grown one. So when a dragon picks up another new wiggler with a pupa in tow, you just sort of write it off.

Fortunately, this wiggler wasn't destined to be a snack, a toy, or any number of other terrible fates the Jade bloods came up with. This wiggler was destined to be a Sister. Not a common thing in Alternian history, but again, you don't argue with a dragon.

So it was that the new little Teal blood was attached to the older, and their lusus. Soon enough, they were both running around FLARPing with their peers and ascending the ranks until they were the uncontested champions of their forest, even without draconic aid.

When it came time to choose a profession, they were the youngest ever to pass the bar, even going so far as cull their proctors in a bloody duel for not ranking them high enough. Their reign of Justice was undisputed, not a criminal alive could keep up with them except for the great Marquise, and even she had her hands full with a pair of pitchmates.

The Signless Uprising was a shock, but this too they were at the forefront of, leading the charge to free the imprisoned revolutionary and spiriting him away on dragonback. The armies of the Empress came only to be routed by the Fleet commanded by the Marquise and her own 'powers of persuasion' that turned them against each other.

By sweeps end, the castes had been torn down, the great and bloody coup of the homeworld complete as the Signless (now known as The Liberator) ascended to the throne and promptly abolished it. Of course, not everyone was willing to accept the new world, but the twin dragons of Justice and Vindication were more than capable of showing them the error of their ways.

Theirs was a history of triumph, fighting secret (and not-so-secret) wars to advance the world, thrilling children and adults alike when tales of their exploits were passed mouth to mouth across the world. In the end, they simply vanished. Some said they died, as Teal bloods did not live forever, but others said they simply tired of their mortal forms and joined the dragons, hunting those who would pervert Justice and peace, but the truth. The truth is a stranger tale.


	29. Pitch

Kanaya wasn't the type to flirt black with people. It just wasn't really in her nature, but she'd by lying if she said Terezi Pyrope didn't manage to get a rise out of her sometimes. Intentionally 'tripping' and falling into her, making her spill tea (tea!) she had just made to share with Rose. Smearing chalk all over her clothes when she 'accidentally' runs into her, when the Jade blood knows full well she has some ability to 'see' the world around her.

The last straw comes when she finds the shorter Alternian has invited herself over (which...she was Rose's Moirail...) on a night she had set out some...fanciful...evening wear (not a time for Moirails!) and was proceeding to feel and lick (lick!) it to "see" what they were up to.

She'd gotten halfway through dressing her down (and undressing her) before she realized there was a second pair of eyes on her. Was that...Rose? Oh. Bother. Things never ended well (yes they did) when she was outnumbered.


	30. Mess-Ups

Sometimes Terezi and Rose are a little too good at being each other's Moirails, what with being two seers and all. There's an unspoken rule to allow a couple of mess-ups here and there. Rose burns hers on a variety of things, most of Terezi's are burned on Vriska. >:P


	31. Zoo

It was well known that Alternians didn't have the same fear of enormous man eating animals that Humans did, since practically everything on their planet was giant and man eating. On the other hand, Rose was not expecting a call that her Moirail was being held in custody for breaking into several exhibits at the local zoo. She wasn't surprised at the selection though. Spider exhibit? Broken into. Several species missing. Giant lizard exhibit? Broken into and several speciments laid on or otherwise ridden around. Giant cat exhibit? Broken into. All species ridden, cuddled, and wrestled.

This was going to be a helluva fine.


	32. Adventures

There are a great many things that changed for Jade when she achieved dogtier, but desire to go on adventures was not one of them. In this, she found a friend and companion in Aradia. Obviously, the two could use their powers over Time and Space to go anywhere and find anything in what would appear to be an instant, but where was the fun in that? Instead, their hunts for adventure and ruins and boons of archeological value were done on foot and noses (figuratively for Aradia; sometimes literally for Jade) to the ground. Sometimes that meant journeying to the future, when civilizations had risen and fallen and thus left interesting things to find. Other times far into the past, seeking out rarities that would be erased in just a few short centuries.

Rarities they did not expect to find in their travels is how well a Human and a low-blood can keep each other warm in a tent on a cold night, how the the moonrise looks better from behind and between a pair of fuzzy dog ears, and perhaps greatest of all, how Time and Space can so easily flow into one.


	33. 365

364 Earth days of the year, Jade is happy to go with Aradia wherever she wants. They cross mountains, travel through valleys, dig into long forgotten tombs and crypts to seek out treasures that no one will ever see or appreciate but them. One day a year though, Jade claims for herself to visit a small hill on a small island in the middle of nowhere.

It's not a marked hill, but she knows it well, because visiting a place several thousand times will do that for you

On it there is a tree, with a swing that seems older than dirt but at the same time always well maintained. She sits in the swing and she talks, describing her 364 days of adventure, the places she's been and the people she's met. She talks about her friends and how they're doing, always introduces Aradia, though her perhaps-Matesprit never stays for long.

In the end, she makes a flower crown and leaves it on the swing, promising to visit again next year just like always.

Aradia hasn't ever really understood the bond her maybe-Girlfriend has with her long dead not-lusus-ancestor. Especially since his alternate is around and sometimes even joins them on adventures. Still, every year she watches her companion grow tighter and tighter like a coiled spring until the clock finally strikes for them to visit.

She doesn't begrudge it though, even if she doesn't understand. It's the same ritual every year, and she can't help but appreciate timely things.

They always return to their home on the island afterwards, where Jade cries and howls and holds her close and she strokes her hair and smooths her ears until the storm passes, the Human woman's smile coming out bright as sun when the clouds clear.


	34. Names

Rose has innumerable affectionate names for Kanaya spanning several languages and a dozen time periods, dictionaries worth of lightly teasing and largely complimentary terms of friendship for Terezi, but nearly nothing for Vriska. At first, it would seem a slight, with so many flowery pseudonyms for her other quadrants, perhaps even a part of their courtship. In truth, it is, but not in the way people would think.

Vriska is nearly always Vriska to her. Never "Bluh Bluh Huge Bitch", not "Serket", not any of the other handles assigned to her by her compatriots and the Humans, no. She is many things to many people, but she is only herself to Rose, and deep in her (not nearly as black as she'd like people to think) pumpbiscuit there is the smallest thrill that comes every time she is called by her name as an equal, a quadrant, and not someone to be (platonically) pitied, (platonically) hated, or brushed off as a nuisance

It is, of course, an unspoken rule that Ms. Lalonde elicit all manner of names from her Cerulean kismesis during their times together, the rare and prized "Rose" being the greatest pleasure to draw from the lips of her rival. What's in a name? To some people, everything.


	35. Definitely

You hate her, you absolutely positively platonically hate her and no one can tell you different. That's why you're not going to let her ruin her life with those soporifics, because you hate her and you can't go hating someone if they're dead. Also, of course you're going to loudly proclaim that if they like each other so much they should just get a room and pail already. You're not doing it for their benefit, it's because you're proving you're the best and leading by example (except for the pailing part, because wow that's hard to ask about, but no one needs to know, you're best at everything so there's no way they don't know you're already well off in that department).

You absolutely aren't happy about it when they do finally start smelling like each other, because of course you knew that was going to happen, is that what you've been saying? Anyway, the point is, you hate her and are going to totally ruin her night by sitting between the two of them going on and on about how it must be so boring that they have to go in a room and talk about books by themselves because there's no way they're ever going to do anything interesting.

Except that she gives you that look. You know that look. The one that means she's been Seeing things. It also usually means she's about to say something you'd rather she didn't, so you attempt to cut her off and she just smiles that knowing smile and says that crying is natural. Well, fuck her, what does she know. It's not a tantrum if you throw a book on your way out. Like you cry about anything. That's ridiculous.

Anyway. It's totally normal that you're so mindblowingly good at pailing that you might cry a little, because it's so good, and definitely not because you've never done that before and a blind woman had it more together than you. That doesn't mean you aren't going to kick the legs out from under her chair later. It's not petty if she deserves it, and it's not flirting if you mean it, which you do. Definitely.


	36. Snoring

Alternians don't snore. That would be ridiculous. If anything was going to give you away at your most vulnerable, it would be snoring, so Alternians don't snore. Except Vriska. Somehow, and this particular how is beyond the ability of even someone so sophisticated as her kismesis to understand, she manages to make up for the rest of her race not snoring by practically bringing the house down. Unfortunately her pale and flushed quadrants are not inclined to wake her, or smother her, and she is outvoted in that endeavor. Instead, she starts to 'tactfully' leave breathe right strips out. And extra pillows. And decongestants. Except they are all either ignored or met with blank expressions of non-understand. On the fourth straight night in a row, even the great patience of a goddess cannot allow it any further. The resulting pillow fight probably lasted longer than the snoring would have, but all parties involved belived it to be a good trade off.


	37. Death of a Dragon

Vriska was a strong woman, anyone who knew her for any length of time could attest to that. Probably not in such kind words, but she had a reputation for a reason. She was stoic in the face of death, even when the time came for her dragon to fade. She'd known, of course. Not all of them were young gods. Not all of them were even high enough caste to be more than a blink in the history of the new world. So, when the time came, she shed no tears at the ceremony. She returned to their home and she carried out the last wishes of the deceased, and with her duties done, she sought out her remaining quadrants.

Rose was not used to the sight before her. A great amount of effort was normally required to squeeze weakness from her Kismesis, and even then, it was laced with false bravado and biting words. Here now, was a shivering broken woman, and later she would allow the Ceruleanblood to claim she was the one comforting the distraught Human when she gathered the taller Alternian into her arms.

Kanaya was no stranger to finding her quadrants in each other's arms, typically in passion or aftercare though, and never like this. While she did not share in the Sight of the deceased and her Matesprit, nor did she do more than reflect the Light of the women before her, she felt the empty Space where something was missing. Her own light is soft as she purrs and rumbles comfortingly, forming the second half of a shield with her Matesprit around their quadrantmate.

A torch had gone out, that much was true, but the fire it held was passed on to them. They would grow stronger for it, but that day was not this day. This day they would tend to each other, warm blankets and hot tea, a pile of bright blankets and whispered words. A trio of hearts together was one.


	38. Cuddlefish

Time is unkind to high-bloods, Feferi had known her entire life that she was likely to be alone, and sooner than she'd like. For all that they had done and accomplished, there was only so long her friends would live without constant attention by herself or Meenah to prolong their lives. She'd hated the idea of it, watching their fires slowly burn out, one by one passing on. If it were not for the god-tiers among them, she was sure she'd have gone mad.

Given the history of their Ancestors, D/Ancestors, and even their own, the last person she expected to grow closer to was Aradia. Afterall, she was sure the low-blood (as though such a thing mattered anymore) must have disliked her for capturing Sollux's interest when she was gone. So it was surprising when she was paid a visit by the Maid of Time.

It was infrequent at first, stopping by with trinkets or knick-knacks she'd dug up, nevermind that she could have simply popped through time to figure out what they were. She insisted on bringing them to Feferi (especially the marine life) to get her "professional" opinion on them.

As time wore on, the visits were more regular, then scheduled, and finally Aradia's guest room had grown full enough that there was barely room to get to the coon for sleeping.

So, Feferi did the only thing that made sense, she offered to share her own. There was plenty of room after all, and it wasn't like they weren't close, and obviously she certainly wasn't actually a cuddlfish when it came to the warmer bodied alternian.

Except that she was, and they were, and (somewhere in that veritable sea of hair) they found comfort in one another.


	39. Compatible

Growing up with Carapacians meant that she had at least a passing knowledge of quadrants, and Callie had certainly filled in any remaining blanks on the subject, which made things a whole lot easier after they'd won and set up shop with a pile of Alternians. Not that she minded, not really. The Vantases were funny, as long as they weren't talking to you, and those Maryams, but damn. She actually liked both of the Peixes pretty well in small doses, and the Zahhaks weren't too bad once you got used to their weirdness. She couldn't say too much about the Makaras and half the Amporas, since most of them weren't all that welcome. She could dig the Megidos, and the Captors were pretty alright once she proved she could keep up with them. The Leijons were adorable, and not just because she loved cats (and they purred), and she could get along with the Nitrams when they weren't wilting. Serkets were nothing but trouble, but they weren't all bad, especially now, but Pyropes. Pyropes were where it was at. TZ was a riot, especially when she was pulling one over on some of the more excitable survivors, and Latula had definitely become one of her closest friends.

Which was how the quadrant-talk came up, because she'd always been happy enough to help people out and try to be the one people felt like they could talk to, which was apparently pale all over the place, but it hadn't really clicked until the elder Pyrope had started staying over more. That was fine with her, she had plenty of space afterall, and they got to play video games together. Then she'd sleepover sometimes, which was also fine. Rose and Kanaya were usually up and out at night anyway, so it was no trouble.

It wasn't until she started thinking about just how much time they were spending together that all the pieces fell into place.

Kanaya tried to be helpful, she did, but it was a whole lot of fussing and not really anything she could do about it. Rose was...frustratingly vague, and she'd swear sometimes her Mother/Daughter was doing that on purpose. Most of the other Alternians were out, Humans too, which meant there was nothing to do except meet the challenge head on.

By which she meant asking Janey how to make a cake that she'd eat, and then lying in wait with said cake. First for an hour, then for several hours, then it was night, and then it was day, and finally she was starting to doze a little when the Teal blood finally came in, with a...something. Was that grubloaf? Frosted grubloaf?

She laughed until it hurt, maybe this would work out fine after all.


	40. Fishing

Feferi is definitely not a fish, something she has made very clear on repeated occasions. This hasn't stopped a certain Olive-blood from waiting near the edge of the sea where she normally emerges to pounce on her. No matter the pleas made to her Moirail (most of which resulted in too much sweat and not enough action), and no matter how often she tries to find a different beach, she somehow ends up getting pounced anyway. Finally, in a fit of frustration, she pounces first as soon as she sees the other Alternian, who laughs and laughs and when she finally calms down asks what took her so long. Cats.


	41. Lonely

On some level, it had occurred to her that in the new world she'd be the queen of their race. Well, by default anyway. Not that she'd been thinking about that when they were going through the trials to get this far, but it turned out to be the case anyway. It's not really a position she is very inclined towards, especially because of how many expectations there are of her now. It helps that her friends and allies remain, and that they're mostly the people she has to talk to, but it gets lonely at the top.

Purrhaps that is why her friend and former sprite-mate has taken to visiting her, often staying late enough that her Meowrail calls and (in the most awkward way possible) declares it is too late and too dangerous to journey home, so maybe (if it isn't too offensive) she should stay there.

The young empress is only too happy to oblige, because who doesn't like to have a pillow fight before sleeping and a bedmate that purrs in her sleep.


	42. Caught

Nearly all of the time, Nepeta was quite good at getting herself out of trouble. She could outfight almost anything, was a supreme huntress, and had one of the toughest Moirails on Alternia. That didn't help her when she was possibly maybe hanging over the side of a cliff. Which, you know, wasn't totally her fault. Just that the dirt wasn't quite as packed as she thought and that hopbeast was definitely lighter than her, and so here she was.

On the one hand, she might survive. On the other hand, it was getting pretty hard to hold onto that root she'd managed to grab going over the edge. Which is why she was surprised at the light chuckle behind her.

The scent gave her away though. Aradia

Well, couldn't have her chuckling like that, and they both laughed when she lept from where she was into the waiting arms.


	43. Purrbeasts and Barkbeasts

She never really understood why Humans thought purrbeasts and barkbeasts didn't get along, at least on Earth. On Alternia almost everything tried to kill everything else, but people always seemed surprised when she had moved in with Jade. So many questions about whether she was scared of Bec or how did they handle bathing, honestly. It's like they didn't know anything about anything!

Bec was great, first off. Giant, fun to play games with, and you could just collapse on him and sleep for a while and he usually didn't mind. Secondly, even if she did have doubts about bathing, which she didn't, the little hip and tail wishing thing Jade did was more than enough to keep her mind elsewhere when it was showering time.

Lastly, there was nothing better than a mostly-Alternian-maybe-slightly-purrbeast plus giant-mostly-dog-sometimes-god plus mostly girl-sometimes-dog-sometimes-god cuddle pile. That was the best.


	44. Swimming

The ocean had always been home for Rhosyn, though one that few would join her in. There were Violet bloods, of course, but they were mostly trying to curry favor with her, or usurp her in the name of the Condesce. Either way, they made for poor company. The only others she could get to join her from time to time were the Grand Admiral and his on-again-offagain Moirail, but even they were...wary. Not that she blamed them, but it was still lonely when one practically had a sea to themselves.

That was before Mary. Humans, it seemed, were quite fond of the water of their homeworld. Once she successfully convinced her slave companion that she wasn't going to drown her for fun, she even seemed to enjoy swimming from time to time. Once she figured out that their limited oxygen carrying capacity coud be supplemented by a transfer of air via the mouth, her companion seemed to enjoy the dives even more.


	45. Wigglers

She doesn't like to hold the wigglers, despite Mary's assurances that she will not cause them any harm. She is a Tyrian, afterall, and if there is one thing they are known for, it is not their kindness to the young. Unfortunately, her Matesprit can be very convincing when she wants to be, and so she has found herself cradling the two they had made. A purple blood and a burgundy, practically opposite ends of the spectrum.

They're not quite wigglers, not really, more like Human children. Tiny, helpless, so very cullable. She is extra careful with her hands to not claw them, extra careful with her strength to not crush them, extra careful even with her gaze that she does not accidentally spread the call of the Noble Circle.

It is maddening, how much effort it takes to even just hold them, but then one of them reaches up to pap her cheek. Perhaps. Perhaps she had misjudged them. Slightly. Not that she would admit to it, but maybe they could do this, maybe it would be alright.


	46. The Spot

Most Alternians have a really good spot, almost like a dog, but don't ever let them hear you comparing the two. Predictably, Nepeta's is between and behind her horns. Kanaya rather likes the area where her hair ends and neck begins. Feferi chirps happily if you can get near her gills. Vriska, despite all her claims to the contrary, will absolutely melt if you work the small of her back. Terezi likes the area behind her ears, but she claims to like her stomach scratched. That is a lie and she will bite you.


	47. Water

Terezi isn't afraid of water, she isn't afraid of anything, or at least not just because they're wet and full of deadly sea-dwellers. That doesn't change the fact that it's hard to smell your way around underwater and hearing doesn't work as well and it's not like she can see anyway, so swimming isn't really something she's into. Except that Feferi is pretty insistent, and she picked up that damn pout from Nepeta when they were a sprite, and no matter how much less effective it is when she's only smelling it instead of seeing it, it's still pretty effectice.This is how she finds herself standing on the beach and waiting for the heiress (well, Empress now, or as much Empress as one can be in the new world). Fortunately, she still knows how to stick it to her, because the little gasp she gets when the fuschia blood does show up turns up her lips in a toothy grin. She had convinced her to come swimming, not to wear a swimsuit. Even with the water, she can taste the blush the entire time.


	48. Every Second

Being a time player means every second that passes is noted. So are nano seconds. Pico seconds. And whatever the fuck is lower than that, which, who even cares. Actually, he cares. So does she. And the other two. They might do a pretty good job of hiding it, but they did. He could tell because any time a clock was off, everyone was a little jumpy. The time players, that is. He didn't think anyone else at all noticed, except maybe one of the Captors, but those guys were twitchy anyway.

Everyone had their coping mechanisms though. The oldest Megido wrecked stuff, and when he said wrecked, he meant WRECKED. It was a good thing there was plenty of debris out in space because she was a force of nature.

The middle one would just go find someone to pounce on, and he couldn't help but notice she kept time. That was probably some kind of weird kink, but don't knock it till you tried it, or whatever.

Aradia would go off on her adventures, dig down somewhere deep where the only time to keep was the time in her head, not too bad.

He liked to rap himself, spin sick beats on the turntables in time with the entirety of the multiverse or some shit, but really, that was more of a second choice.

First choice, first choice was when he could get a hold of somebody non-judgemental about it (or Rose, but she was judgemental about everything, so that's not even worth bringing up) and just listen to their heart beat. It sounded like some shitty come-on, but really, few things in life were more soothing than the steady beat of a friend's heart.


	49. Video Games

Vriska likes video games. Roxy likes video games. Sollux, Mituna, and Latula like video games. Unfortunately, they're sort of a mixed bag when you put them all together. Nevermind that video games are usually for four, not five, but where things are just fun and games normally, Vriska and Sollux can get...competitive.

This, of course, is why Rose and Kanaya have come home to find Roxy passed out surrounded by various energy drink cans and a similarly unconscious pile of Mituna and Latula while Vriska and Sollux appear to be nearly twenty-four hours into a playthrough of their game. Judging by their lack of reaction to the homecoming, they're not long for this world.

So, with all the finesse of a steamroller, Rose turns off the TV and proceeds to push Vriska over onto Sollux and dump a blanket over them. Whatever commotion that started dies off soon enough to be replaced by the soft breathing of sleep.


	50. Sewing

It's a difficult thing to make clothes for Sea-Dwellers, at least, ones who actually live under the sea. For Feferi, a 'bathing suit' and sarong had been the extent of her wardrobe for quite some time, until she met one Kanaya Maryam. Needless to say, her repeated use of the same clothes got under the Jade blood's skin, though the first handful of attempts at other outfits didn't go so well. Clothes had a tendency to either make swimming too difficult, or get ruined by the water, or both. However, tenacity was definitely a skill that could be claimed by the mid-blood, and so Feferi duitifully tried out each new rendition.

When they finally hit upon a material and style that worked, she quickly found herself inundated with designs. Bright colors, dark colors, varied patterns and ornamentation. If she were the type to crave attention, she'd certainly get it with these. And she did, just like she also gave credit where it was due.

Which was why she currently had said Jade blood living in her above-water rooms of the house. Too much attention too quickly. But. Kanaya was much like her clothes. Beautiful, varied, high-quality, and with far more depth than many gave her credit for. So. It wasn't so bad having a housemate. Now if only she could get her into the water...


	51. First Guardian

Being a First Guardian meant you knew things. Like where all of your bones were. Also where Jade was. Always knowing where Jade was is important. Also other things. Like the notcat-Jade-friend was following you. That's ok, sometimes you followed you, but you never caught you. Sometimes the not-cat-Jade-friend caught you, and then she's just lie on you until you whined about it. It was ok sometimes though, if it was sunny, and she brought bones. She was the only one who brought proper bones. For a not-cat, she was good at sharing. Not like the First Guardian cat. That one was terrible at sharing.

Those were a lot of deep thoughts though, and Jade was awake now! Time to go find Jade!


	52. Purrbeasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This features the trio of kittens owned by Redglare and Kanaya.

Yun (as she was called by the big-not-cats) did not understand why Bao and Li insisted on tearing around. It just seemed like a lot of wasted energy. Here they could just rest until their big-not-cats fed them or groomed them, and they insisted on making a mess. It was senseless really, she didn't know why the big-not-cats put up with it, but she was happy they didn't change their treatment of her as a result of those miscreants. They weren't all bad though. Once they tired out, they were adequate bed warmers, especially when the big-not-cats brought them all up on things to sleep. That was the best part of the day. Warm nap times in the sun. Who could want anything more than that?


	53. Motherhood

The little Human girl was your ward, or really, the ward of everyone here. Her ancestor had provided much for all of you, making sure you'd survive when so many of your kind did not. So when she arrives, you take care of her. You cannot speak as her ancestor did, but you can play the videos so that she can learn. You cannot understand the universe the way her ancestor wished she would, but you can provide the books left for her. You cannot give her the love her ancestor would have, but you hold her when she is sad and lonely and you can cheer for her accomplishments. You cannot know why the pumpkins are important, but you are happy for her nonetheless. You cannot understand the worry of a mother, but you can wring your hands when she goes to fight the great evils of the Session. You cannot know the Timeline that has gone before or fallen by the wayside, but you can meet her Mother/Daughter and clasp her hands tightly. You cannot know motherhood, but you can know the joy of a daughter.


	54. Stars

Kanaya Maryam was a detail oriented person. This made the Space Aspect a blessing and a curse. She got a feeling when supernovas exploded, when galaxies expanded and contracted. A bit of a tickle when new stars were born and a tug at the heart when a blackhole swallowed something before its time. Which is why when she got several little nudges all at once, she knew something was amiss.

A few planets rearranged here. Some meteor storms pushed out of alignment there. This could only be the work of one person.

Finding Harley wasn't hard, the dogtier status made her shine like a star all her own in space, though Kanaya's indignance about her activities only brought confusion.

"No, look, they're smiling for you!"

Well. So they were. Apparently all that fussing had been making a galactic smiley face. Maybe it wasn't so bad then.


	55. Slumber Party

Earth-style gift-giving was not nearly as simple as it was made out to be, particularly by Dave. Kanaya had located numerous sources of information, and nearly all of them listed a dozen different customs, none of which were quite was she was thinking for the occasion. Alternian gift-giving was...perhaps not an acceptable fallback plan. It would be exciting, to be sure, but even if the Game was over, she didn't think dying and respawning was particularly high on Rose's to-do list. Honestly, it shouldn't be on the list at all, and there would need to be discussion if it was on the list, because that was definitely not a healthy course of action.

And...people were starting to stare because that was a conversation being had in her own mind while she was looking at...whatever...this is. Oh.  _Oh._

Evidently she'd been staring at...well, that was embarrassing. But also...possibilities.

####

It took some doing, and no small amount of cajoling, but finally everything was in place.

All she had to do now was wait for the return of her Matesprit.

A return that was taking slightly longer than expected...

...a...fair bit longer than expected...

...exceedingly longer than expected...

...ok, this was getting ridiculous.

When she finally hears the key in the lock, she lies in wait, and when her Matesprit rounds the corner, she'll throw on the lights and...!

"Kanaya, dearest, why are a selection of our closest friends dressed in...bedroom attire...asleep in our living room?"

Perhaps she had not completely understood the concept of a Human slumber party.


	56. Friends

People find them terrifying, and for good reason. One of them can flay you alive, with her mind. If the threat sounds painful, the actual experience is something else. The other one typically doesn't need to, flay people, that is. Her reputation is such that most are unwilling to risk an extended encounter, regardless of whether the rumors they've heard are true. Even if they're only half-true, that's more than most people can deal with and come out the other side whole.

When they meet socially, lines evaporate, and venues selected for the dubious honor are never as good as they are in those scant few hours. The foods are better, the drinks rarer, the music more skilled. A stray glance is enough to go from VIP treatment to something above, and anything beyond quiet chatter and laughter is enough to have waiters and hosts scrambling to please.

Business meetings are typically more reserved, either negotiating on behalf of their superiors, or largely ignoring each other while they decimate the other side's forces. Though they might technically be 'servants' in some capacity, it was understood that some orders would simply not be followed without grievous repercussions.

Every so often though, there are meetings beyond business or pleasure, held in quiet lofts or hidden basements far from the prying eyes of enemies, allies, or the general public. Knick knacks, soft piles, and beds for visiting neighborhood cats are the chosen decor, sometimes a record player to the side. Titles and jobs are forgotten, only comfort and cats remain.

To the outside world, they are fear incarnate, ghost stories, and legends. In these times, in these places, to each other, they are equals, and friends.


	57. Artistic Aliment (Rose <3 Kanaya)

_Rose had learned that aside from having a distinct preference for mutant, Human, and Carapacian blood (citing it was sweet with just a hint of metal to it), her Matesprit also enjoyed the richer and more complex tones of the high-bloods. She'd been researching exactly how to incorporate those flavors into a dish Kanaya would like for a long time. Not that she didn't enjoy savoring a normal dinner with her lover, and not that it wasn't...probably too thrilling to have her feed directly...but. Sometimes you did something nice for your loved ones, or at least something with enough effort put into it that even if they hated it, they'd appreciate it because of the amount of effort put into it._

_Getting blood samples from their group had not been too difficult, Kanaya was still viewed as a central figure well-liked by all (or almost all, excluding two parties), and there was plenty of unused space in the refrigerator for her to hide them. The more difficult part was recipes. Baking was out, since it required a specific reaction to take place that couldn't be so easily influenced. Frosting, on the other hand, seemed doable. A batch of that plus some white cake would make for a fine dessert._

_A main course treated with gravy that was specially prepared would also be a winner, along with mashed potatoes (she couldn't quite bring herself to use the Alternian name with a straight face), and a reduction that was also including a special flavor. Salad tossed with a homemade dressing would round out the meal for now. The only trouble with all this was a decided lack of cooking ability..._

_\---_

_By the time she was supposed to have been ready, she is instead covered in vary states and amounts of colored Alternian blood, burnt dishes and coated pans littering the countertop. For one who closely aligned with the future, it was always hard to see her own, most especially where it concerned things and people that were important to her._

_A rattling of keys in the door meant her time had officially run out, something that would otherwise be amusing considering her brother, for the moment just meant panic. Attempts to hide the failed creations only succeeded in making more messes and more noise. The noise, as one might expect, drew the attention of the house's other occupant. Said occupant rushing to what she believed was the aid of her Matesprit._

_Only years of practice in keeping a straight face with certain difficult moirails and Moirails allowed her rein it in, rather than laughing outright._

"Dearest Rose, had I know you were interested in painting while cooking, I would have picked up a canvas for you on the way home."

_The burn of embarrassment colors her cheeks, the fondness behind the teasing keeps her from snarking back, the total failure of her gesture keeps her mute until the taller woman embraces her. Cool Alternian lips press to her cheek before moving to whisper in her ear._

"Since it would appear that you have finished, perhaps I could help you to...clean up."

_Well, at least the evening wouldn't be a total loss..._


	58. Contempt of Court (Vriska <3 Terezi)

_There were certain things that gave it away that Vriska was in the doghouse. Miniature 8uilding 8ricks left out on the floor, just out of sight 8ut easy to step on. Empty food containers left in ca8inets. Spiders with all their legs picked off on the counter. Su8tle things._

_Ok, may8e it wasn't the 8est plan ever to swap the normal red drink with one that turned purple on the tongue. Potentially really 8ad idea. Also may8e not the 8est idea to try and make it up 8y hiding all of the scalemates. 8ut! That was supposed to 8e a mystery, which would 8e fun to solve!!!!!!!! Or something. How was she supposed to know they were in the middle of a very delic8 court proceeding that would determine the fate of...one of them. The yellow one? Pro8a8ly the yellow one._

_Anyway. It meant her pile had migr8ed to the entertainment 8lock and the coon was off limits, which she had half a mind to argue was cruel and unusual punishment, except she knew 8etter than to get in on the legal jargon. It'd pro8a8ly just end with a worse punishment. Well, whatever. She felt like having some extra space, and this was perfect. Could watch things all night, play games, eat...whatever was left in there. It was like a vacation!_

_May8e she should have checked to make sure the power cords were still there though. Damn. She really did it this time._ :::: (

\---

_It took someone who was really gr8 at sleeping to take up as much space as she did in her pile, it also gave her an early warning when something started 8urrowing its way inside. 8efore too long, there were a pair of horns under her chin and a slight 8ody lying across hers. A half-hearted complaint was silenced 8y a light head8utt._

"YOUR3 ST1LL B31NG H3LD 1N CONT3MPT OF COURT"

_Held, right. 8etter than not held, and may8e not so cruel. Still unusual, just not cruel._


	59. Cotton Candy Cat Burglar (Roxy & Redglare)

_They called her a cat burgler, the best in the business, in and out like she was never there. Some people thought she was a living shadow, or some kind of mythical creature. Really, the first thing was closer, but she was a scientist first and foremost. It was amazing what you could do with windows in the right places. Just set them up and you could be in and out before the alarm even went off._

_Her pick tonight was something special, not the whole exhibit mind you, she wasn't in it for the money. It was all about the score. So this time around, she was after the legendary cutlass of the great pirate Mindfang. Everyone who was anyone in the business knew she wasn't dead, just retired somewhere living on some _other_ part of her riches. _This_ part though, was right here and on display. So she was going to nab the centerpiece, in and out. No problem._

_Except there was a problem. Namely, the second she popped through her window, she found herself a couple of inches off the floor and looking down at the widest and toothiest grin she'd ever seen._

"What did the cat say to the dragon?"

_Oh. No. This. Was bad. Did she eep? She definitely just eeped._

"Close! I always thought it was more of a meow myself. You know how purrbeasts are, brave in the face of danger. They've got nine lives on Earth, or so I hear. How many do you have?"

_Well, at least one less after that heart attack. She wasn't even sure how this was working. The other woman was definitely shorter than she was, and yet, dangling legs. Neat. Terrifying, but neat. Well, no one would be able to say she didn't work for it, kicking out at the Alternian and thrashing wildly enough that she was dropped. Yes! Now to just jump through the window and...slam into it. Wait. No. What? That's not how these worked! Unless...they were unplugged. Fuck._

"You know, she'd probably laugh if she knew I was here, defending her things from thieves. That's the Human irony, right? Sometimes I mix them up. What I'm  _really_ good at is Human poetic Justice." _  
_

_Welp. The jig was up. Time to cash it in. Definitely time to...oh...that...was the sword...and it definitely looked like she knew how to use it. Shit._

"You know. I bet she might come out of retirement to find this if it went missing..."

_Was. Was she implying what she seemed like she was implying?_

"...don't run out of lives until she finds you, and I might even reward you, Cotton Candy Cat."

_...that was an awful nickname, but she wasn't about to look a gift...dragon...in the mouth. Definitely not the mouth, that was more than a little terrifying._

_It only took her a second to plug the window back in and hop through with the sword, a cackle following after her until she was out and unplugged the other end._

_Just what had she gotten herself into?_


	60. The Nose (Redglare & Jade)

_This day was not going well. It wasn't that she'd been _trying_ to start the day off wrong, not even close! She'd woken up, ironed her uniform, had a good hearty breakfast, gotten in early... She'd done everything right! Up until her first patrol. She knew how to deal with muggings, she'd handled it plenty of times. It's just...ever since the accident, chasing had a way of...riling her up. No, not like that, ew. More like. After chasing after someone for five blocks, she really wanted to...sink her teeth into them. Not like that! She didn't want to eat them. Just maybe. Shake'em around a bit. Which, as it turns out, is definitely not allowed, even if you didn't use your teeth. She might have been able to slide, because of her exemplary record, but there was some kind of visiting higher-up from the homeworld and everyone was supposed to be on their best behavior and she really just wanted to hide under her desk instead of filling out the incident report._

"Harley! Get in here!"

_Dammit. Maybe she should have packed her desk up, probably would have been less embarrassing than having to get chewed out by the chief first._

_Head down and ears drooping, she made her way into the office, barely noticing the new scent in the room before standing in front of his desk. She expected the yelling to start any second when a sharp click drew her attention, eyes raising to see an Alternian woman sitting where the chief normally did, the aforementioned man standing awkwardly off to the side._

[ "So, this is the one?" ]

_She didn't really know any Alternian, most of the people around here were Humans, and the few Tr-. Alternians. She ran into generally spoke in the common tongue. Whatever she'd asked, the chief nodded, looking like he wanted to say more but the grin of the other woman stopped him in his tracks. She could see why too, all those teeth. She'd never seen an Alternian with teeth like that, even the pictures of seadwellers._

"Looks like you've got quite the record Barkbeast! All good arrests, solid evidence, plenty of volunteer work..."

_She was proud of her work with animal shelter, especially given how important Bec was to her. Anyway, she wouldn't have met Dave and Rose if she hadn't been working there, and oh. Right. The woman was still speaking. Except. She wasn't. She was staring._

"Am I boring you, Miss Harley?"

_That...was definitely not the same tone as before. Shit. Don't dig the hole any deeper!_

"Because I've  _also_ got reports of repeated strange behavior lately, nevermind the  _obvious_ changes."

_It was becoming less of a hole and more of a mine ever second._

"N-no ma'am! I just. Have a lot on my mind."

_Once she stood up, the Alternian wasn't very tall, but she had a way about her that just seemed...big. Like a tiger in the body of a housecat. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up._

"Well, you better clear them out then, and your desk!"

_Oh. No. No no no. It was just the one time, she wasn't going to do it again!_

"Ma'am, I can explain, it was just-"

_This time the cane doesn't click, but rings out as the head raps against the captain's desk, leaving a small dent in it._

"Effective immediately, you're joining my team! So pack up Barkbeast, we've got a pirate to hunt!"

_Why did she keep calling her...wait. Pirate? Team? Wasn't...oh._

_The pieces fell into place once she thought about it. Alternian woman. Pirates. This was Redglare. _THE_ Redglare._

_Things were either about to be very good, or very bad. With this woman's record, she wasn't sure which._


	61. Under the Sea (Rose/Feferi)

_Feferi wouldn't call herself the _best_ pearl diver on the island, but she was certainly up there. It was a rumor (and only a rumor!) that her family had been blessed by the sea god ages ago and that is why they were royalty, and also why she was so skilled at diving. Nevermind that she trained all the time, and had definitely come up gasping for air more than ones, it was a 'divine blessing' of course. She puffs her cheeks out at the thought, taking a breath and diving again. Underwater, the world was so bright and...almost ultra vivid. The way the water caught the light and threw it around was wondrous, and the little bit of sheen it revealed on her prey guided her down for the next catch. So focused was she, that the dark mass beneath her didn't catch her eye until it was too late._

_Black tentacles encircled arms and legs, dragging her down as she thrashed, the knife at her side useless without any limbs to use it. Soon enough she was face to face with the creature, which...mostly sea creatures didn't really have faces. Except this one did, pale with hair so blond it was nearly white and bright violet eyes with a grin that made her look like the cat that got the canary. A second more is all she can spare before the lack of air starts to make itself a priority, her thrashing picking up again before the creature raises an arm, fingers tangling in her hair before a soft pair of lips press against her own. Oxygen fills her lungs, and after a moment she can breathe again. Except. She's still underwater?_

_An attempt to ask a question is lost to the water, prompting what she assumes is a chuckle from the creature, its hands cupping her cheeks briefly before waving and releasing her. A single concerted motion of its lower appendages sends it away at speed, a wink left in its wake as she swims to the surface. Her reflection in her knife shows a pair of gills on her neck, and the stories told to her by her mother are suddenly a great deal more convincing. A rational woman would take her blessing and leave, she had no intention of leaving this mystery unsolved. She'd return, and next time, she'd have backup._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got something you want to see, feel free to drop a suggestion. No promises, but since I am writing these all the time, I figure a little extra inspiration couldn't hurt.


End file.
